


Carol Wants to Sleep (Monica has other plans)

by queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)



Series: Where's Your Head At? [9]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Pain, domestic carol danvers, domestic danbeau, nb!carol, nb!carol danvers, not because it's painful but because my domestic bbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/pseuds/queercapwriting
Summary: What it says on the tin. Also, in this fic, Carol is nonbinary.





	Carol Wants to Sleep (Monica has other plans)

“I don’t wanna,” they groan when Maria snaps the light on in their bedroom.

Sweet vengeance for all those times, all those years ago, when Carol would burst into her room on base, before dawn, just to jump onto Maria’s bed while she tried, desperately, to grab a few extra minutes of sleep.

“You gonna be the one to tell Monica that?” Maria wants to know, and Carol cracks open one eye. Their girlfriend has a solid point.

“I mean, I wanna go, I just don’t wanna wake up now.” 

Maria fakes a pout and kneels on the edge of the bed, shifting toward Carol with a smile in her eyes and a tease in her body.

“And there’s nothing I can do to persuade you that the waking side of life isn’t all that bad?” she asks, and Carol opens both eyes now, and gulps.

Their voice drops and their hands reach for Maria’s hips and they lick their lips unconsciously.

“I mean. Now that you’re asking.”

“Yes?” Maria smiles against Carol’s skin as she nips at their throat. Carol hisses and runs their hands through Maria’s hair.

“If the little one isn’t quite awake yet, we might have some time to -”

“Ew, guys! I know you’re technically in your room, but Mom, you left the door open!” Monica answers Carol’s question for them.

Both parents groan good-naturedly. Maria rolls off of Carol and they scoot away from each other, patting the space between them for Monica to launch herself.

“You’ve gotta put your binder on, and brush your teeth, and whatever other essentials so we can go! We’re gonna miss the sunrise otherwise, and you promised.” Her voice isn’t whiny, it’s authoritative and strong. 

Carol is absolutely certain that little Lieutenant Trouble got that from her mother.

They sit up and smother their child with cheek kisses, scooping her into their arms and simulating the flight the three of them are about to take in Carol’s arms.

“Alright kid, you’re right. I’ll be all bindered up and tooth brushed before you know it. We won’t miss the sunrise, okay? Promise.”

Monica nods solemnly, satisfied. 

“Good. I’ll be waiting right outside the door so you two don’t get yourselves into any more shenanigans.”

Monica winks at her mother and at Carol as she crawls, then leaps, off the bed.

Carol laughs as they shrug out of their tank top and shimmy into their binder. 

“Ready for the sunrise, babe?” they ask Maria as they run their hand through their short hair before tugging on a sweater.

“With my two favorite people on the planet? Always.”

“So Goose is coming along instead of me?”

“Hush, Carol. Let me love you right.”

“You always do.”

“I know.”

“I can hear you in there!”

Maria and Carol break apart, giggling hysterically, at Monica’s incisive interruption. 

The sunrise, when they eventually get above the hills to see it, is absolutely, utterly perfect.


End file.
